The Harley Murder House
July 8th, 1998 Journal Entry #1 Hello. My name is Christopher Harley. I am writing this journal to educate you on strange occurrences happening around my Grandfather's house. His name is Jack Harley. His house is 10 miles south of mine, and, I loved to visit his house when I was younger. However, he died of a seizure attack on his kitchen floor, and his body wasn't found until 2 weeks after. After hearing this as soon as his body was found, I decided to move into his house and out of my old apartment. This is only 1 week after I moved in, however. The last time I made contact with him was in April on the phone, he told me that things were moving by themselves, but then he laughed and said, "Only because I am a crazy old man. Old people see crazy things." July 9th, 1998 Journal Entry #2 So far, I have seen nothing. The article I listed above was the only evidence I can collect about Jack. However, it was very windy today. Strange occurrences usually don't happen when nature takes its course and paranormal activity doesn't. Jack's house is very isolated and old. It's made of stone and brick, and it's a lot like the houses you see in England. A small stream surrounds his house, along with an old willow tree. Well, I guess that's it for now. July 11th 1998 Journal Entry #3 Had to skip the last day, because again, nothing was happening. I'm writing this as I see things. Again, nothing. Although, I did hear a few piano keys being hit. But that's Jack's old synthesier that he got on his 76th birthday. It usually goes off by itself. July 11th 1998 Journal Entry #4 Found an old laptop today. It ran on Windows 95. There was nothing on it, only 2 folders. One contained my school photos from when I was in high school. I guess he does really look at those. The second one contained three AVI files. One was Jack playing "Mary had a Little Lamb" on the Synthesier. One was completely black, and the audio was just tapping. The third one kind of caught my eye. It was him staring at the camera for a long period of time. In fact, it was 2 hours long. July 11th, 1998 Journal Entry #5 Watching the video right now. Got to the 40 minute mark in the video. He is just staring there, breathing lightly and moving around slightly. He then, finally, got up, and when he did, he fell over. I was kind of confused on what was happening. He was having a seizure. I'm watching as his body and limbs uncontrollably moved all over the place. At the 45 minute mark, his mouth started to foam and, finally, he stopped. He didn't move for the rest of the video. July 15th. 1998 Journal Entry #6 I set up a camera today. What I saw a few days ago couldn't get out of my head. He actually recorded himself having that seizure, and dying... It was very strange. I wanted to record paranormal activity, meaning trying to find Jack's spirit, or any kind of other spirit found around this house. I hear more piano playing, again, but this time, it was a series of distorted tunes. I came upstairs to the attic where the synthesier was. It stopped playing when I came up. Also, glass shatterings were found on the floor when I came back from the store. July 16th, 1998 Journal Entry #7 I looked at the activity I captured on the camera. It was in my room. (or Jack's former room.) I watched and saw what I never wanted to see- Things. Moving by themselves. What Jack said was true. It was never a figment of his imagination. I was shaking rapidly as I was watching the footage. My slippers on the floor were thrown against the wall by themselves, the drawers were opened and a tie was pulled out and put under the bed, and the door was moving by itself. I turned off the camera and screamed, like a girl. I have to move out of here, but at the same time, I have to investigate to close the case. July 17th, 1998 Journal Entry #8 Second day of video footage. Again, more paranormal activity. However, I could actually see, at about 2 seconds out of the whole video, a shadow, or, silhouette of the ghost. The piano woke me up, and this time, I was too afraid to go up and see. I knew something was haunting this house. So I decided to come up to the task and buy a Oujia Board. July 17th, 1998 Journal Entry #9 I bought a Ouija Board from the Magic Store in the city nearby. I got my friend Jay to come in and help with it. He and I slowly said together, "Are you here?" The pointer moved to yes. Acting like a nervous wreck, I sputtered, "W-W What is your name?" The pointer moved to J, A, C, K, paused, and then H, A, R, L, E, Y. I knew it. The spirit was my grandpa. July 20th, 1998 Journal Entry #10. I don't know what to do anymore, I haven't made contact with my parents, and Jay never called me ever since the 17th. He calls me every day. I can't trust anyone. But my results conclude that generations of people lived in this house, also killing themselves or dying themselves, and then haunting the house until someone moves in, and then it continues on and on and on. So if I get this right, my own grandfather is haunting me, and I am going to kill myself. August 4th, 1998 Journal Entry #11. I have officially lost control of my life. For now, this is it. I'm done with everything. Hello, this is Police Chief Hudson Rivers. We have currently been investigating a house who's owner, Jack Harley, passed away from a seizure. We have been investigating this house, and, to our surprise, we found a computer with 2 files on it. One contained pictures of a young man, in particular, in his teens. The second file contained 2 regular videos, one consisting of piano playing, the other, tapping. The two other videos consisted of Jack Harley, or what seems to be Jack, staring at the screen and having a seizure. The other, however, was the same thing, although consisted of the boy from the pictures staring at the screen and hanging himself. For now, this is the only evidence. I will be staying here for a while to record and write a journal about further discoveries. But for now, this is it. Category:Diary/Journal